Recurrence
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: When Olivia gets a case that seems to be sexual assault, she is brought into a whole new world that leads her to the answers of her missing ex-partner. With help from eighteen year old CIA agent, she and Nick set out to help her rescue her new target, Elliot. E/O
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

"Benson." Olivia grumbled into her cell phone. She rubbed her eyes, trying to rid them of sleep.

"Hey Liv, it's Amanda. We've got a vic at Bellevue. Fin found her in an alley with handcuffs. Cragen wants us to take the case, but Fin is staying with her until we get there." Amanda explained.

Olivia swung her feet onto the floor. "Okay, I'll meet you down there." She hung up her phone and turned to find Brian looking up at her. "When I come back, you better be moved out. I didn't want you in this bed period." She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, feeling his eyes on her.

Later, Olivia met Amanda in front of the hospital. Amanda looked at the older woman and noticed her tired expression. "Hey, something happen?"

"Eh, Brian and I are through." Olivia sighed as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "I can't be with him when he's going to say his job is catching perps and getting lap dances." She shook her head as they entered the hospital. "Who's the vic?"

"Don't know yet. I haven't caught up with Fin yet." Amanda said as they walked through the hospital, finding Fin.

Fin yawned when he saw them. "Thank God! I need sleep. The only thing I found out is that the girl's name is Cody. I found her when I was driving home from the precinct. She was banging the handcuffs she had, on her, on a dumpster. Her wrists are pretty banged up."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, go get some sleep Fin." They watched as he nearly sprinted down the hallway before going into the hospital room. Cody was in her clothes, the hospital gown thrown onto the bed. She was wearing jeans with holes and a gray V-neck t-shirt. She was grabbing her things off the bed and putting them into her pockets. "Hello?"

Cody looked up as she put her phone in her pocket. "Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Amanda Rollins. This is Detective Benson." Amanda said, holding up her badge.

"I'm guessing you two work SVU with Detective Tutuola." Cody guessed as she taped up her wrist. She bit the tape, ripping it, so she could move onto the next wrist.

"Hey, don't you think a doctor should look them over? They look like they hurt." Amanda said stepping closer.

Cody bit the tape again, smoothing the tape over. "It'll hold until I can get a better look at it." She tossed the tape back onto the counter. "Look, I already thanked that other detective for helping me get out of the cuffs. I'd like to explain, but I have to get to work."

Olivia stepped in front of her. "How old are you?"

Cody's shoulder's slumped. "I'm eighteen, almost nineteen."

"Well, how about you come down to the precinct and explain why you were in handcuffs in an alleyway?" Olivia suggested, putting a hand on her back.

"There's nothing to explain." Cody groaned, grabbing her sweatshirt. "I was just having problems getting them off. Nothing to worry about."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, but let's just clear some things up." Cody rolled her eyes, but agreed.

Olivia and Amanda brought Cody to the precinct from the hospital. She looked around at all the detectives as they walked through, heading for an interrogation room. They entered the room before Amanda closed the door. Cody made herself comfortable right away, studying the room. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Olivia asked.

"No thanks." Cody said, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I have a job to do. Can we hurry this up? My boss isn't going to be happy if I'm talking with sex cops when I'm supposed to be doing my job."

"You're eighteen. I'm pretty sure your boss will understand if we want to talk to you." Amanda said sitting down in the chair across from her.

Cody chuckled. "I could get fired for just talking to you guys. Look, what I do is none of your business. It's not illegal. I'm saving people and putting others away. I basically do what you guys can't."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "What, exactly, is your job?"

"It's need to know." Cody nodded with an annoyed smirk. She looked out the window to the squad room. Her eyes widened when she saw someone she knew. Before Olivia and Amanda could stop her, she was up and out of the room. "Nick?"

"Cody?" Nick breathed. He hurried to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I thought you were dead."

Cody pulled back to look at him. "I thought you were dead." She cupped his face in her hands. "I never thought I'd see you working sex crimes. It's a little ironic."

Nick smiled, his hands on her waist. "Yeah, it is." He sniffled, not believing that she was in front of him. "Wait," He frowned, his eyes becoming worried. "Why are you here? What happened?"

Cody shook her head. "I'm fine. I just had a little problem with Pablo."

"You-you ran into Pablo?" Nick asked, getting agitated. "The man that has almost killed you five times?"

"That's the one." Cody said with a small smile. "A different detective, Tutuola, found me in an alley trying to break out of my cuffs."

Nick took her wrists into his and looked at the many cuts and dark bruises she had. "Oh my God!" He looked into her eyes. "You hate cuffs." Cody nodded, not looking into his eyes. "C'mon, let's go somewhere more private." He said looking around at the many detectives staring at them.

Olivia stepped forward. "We had her in this interrogation room."

"I think I'll just work with Fin on his case." Amanda suggested before going over to Fin at the whiteboard. Olivia followed Nick and Cody into the interrogation room.

"Why are you messing with Pablo again?" Nick asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cody rolled her eyes at him. "I have a new job against him." She ran her hands through her hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

Nick's eyes widened. "Another one?" He groaned in frustration when she nodded.

"Who is Pablo and what is going on?" Olivia asked looking between her partner and the eighteen year old in front of her.

"Liv, this is Cody Mills. She is apart of an elite squad that works for the CIA. Her squad works here in Manhattan. Each squad rescues people who have been kidnapped or they help take down terrorists. The original squad consisted of twenty men. Each one of them had children and trained them exactly the way they were trained. Cody was part of the second squad to be formed. The first is in Washington." Nick explained looking from her to Cody as he spoke. "Pablo is notorious for kidnapping and torturing people. He's never been caught though."

"He only takes men." Cody added in. "Woman are objects to him. Men are people. He wants to see pain. He's taken fifty-two men. Most of them, he keeps for years. My squad and I have saved thirty-one men. The rest... we were too late."

Nick put his hand on her neck. "You can't blame yourself." He pulled her to his chest.

Olivia stepped forward. "So, he's taken another person?"

Cody looked at Olivia. "Yeah." She pulled out her phone. "He's an ex-marine. He has a wife and five kids. And, he used to work here. He was taken two years ago on September third."

Olivia's blood ran cold. "El-El-Elliot?"

"I'm guessing you were his partner." Cody sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"He-he's still alive? Right?" Olivia asked, feeling her heart rate accelerate. "He's okay?"

"For right now, he's alive. I don't know his current condition though." Cody said before looking up at Nick. "I'd need to get back to base to see him."

Nick looked at Olivia before looking back at Cody. "We'll help you save him."

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Olivia and Nick followed Cody into a parking ramp in an old building under construction. White dust sheets hung everywhere, making a path wide enough for one car to go through at a time. When they parked, they met Cody by the elevator. She turned to them. "Nobody can know about this place." She warned them. Olivia and Nick nodded before she hit the down button and held it. Suddenly, the power came on and the elevator opened. They went inside. Cody looked up at the camera. "Harry, it's me. Code is sixty-three thirteen for Elliot Stabler."

"Welcome back Cody." A voice came through. The elevator started moving down. The floor numbers went down and then changed to letters. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened.

Cody looked at them. "Follow me." They walked in large room. The only lights that were on were from computer screens and holographic images in the air. Cody walked around the large stage in the middle that had a table and went to a large screen that hung on the wall. "Gordon, bring up the live feed of Stabler."

Gordon brought it up, the large TV showing what he was doing. Olivia gasped when she saw Elliot. He was tied to a chair in the middle of a concrete room. His head was lolled to the side, his eyes closed. Duct tape covered his mouth while his torso and legs were tied with rope. Other than a few cuts and bruises, he looked pretty healthy. "Elliot..." She breathed again. "Where is he?"

"We're still trying to figure that out. Pablo has twenty houses in the US alone. To search every single house, we'd spend another two years searching for him." Harry said walking up. He was a taller guy with blonde, spiked hair. He had blue eyes. He was muscular, but still looked thin. He was wearing black sweat pants a light blue wife beater. "Where were you?"

Cody glanced at him. "I ran into Pablo. I'm going to need Niviria."

"Jess is making a new batch right now." Gordon said, standing up from his desk. He went to the large TV and started moving things around by touching the screen. "I narrowed the signal down enough to track it to Spain. He has four houses there, but if we get to one, he's going to empty out the others."

"Bank statements." Cody smirked before looking at Nick.

"He always puts notes on his bank statements. And, those stay with his accountant." Nick smiled.

Olivia continued to stare at the screen where Elliot was. She turned when she heard a different female voice. "Harry, the new batch is cooling." Jess said, walking over to them. She took off her goggles and gloves.

"Good, Cody is going to need it." Harry said, pointing to her.

"What's Niviria?" Olivia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Cody looked at her. "Uh, it's a chemical that we use. It heals cuts and bruises within an hour, depending on how deep or wide they are." She looked at the screen and then turned fully to Nick and Olivia. "If you two want to help us get Elliot back, you two need training."

"We know how to handle a gun." Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cody smirked before looking at Harry. He chuckled. "Nick, walk towards me." She said, crooking her finger at him. Nick slowly walked towards her. Before he could react, she had him on the floor. She had pinned his arms on the floor with one of her legs pressed against his torso. "I'm sorry, Nick. But, a gun doesn't always help you." She kissed his cheek before getting off of him. She held out her hand with a smirk. He took it and let her help him up.

"We'll do it. Just promise me that we'll get to Elliot as soon as we can." Olivia said stepping forward.

"I promise that we'll leave as soon as we find out their location." Cody nodded. "If Harry says Elliot's in Spain, we'll fly out tomorrow." She looked up at Harry. "Gordon still has his plane, right?"

"I had to get a new one because SOMEONE took it to Brazil and blew it up because they just HAD to kill the bad guy." Gordon said emphasizing to everyone just what Cody did.

Cody smirked. "Well, would you rather have a plane or a job that can get you ten of those planes?" She chuckled when Gordon gave her the finger. "We'll head out for Spain tomorrow. Don't worry about clothes. We want to blend in. We'll get clothes there."

Harry looked at her wrists. "You going to go take care of those?"

Cody rubbed her wrists, still looking at the screen, before nodding once. "Yeah, I gotta clean my guns anyway." She walked around Harry and headed into a back room that was guarded off by a glass wall. One of the panels slid open when she walked in and closed when she was inside.

"Did she say guns? As in plural?" Olivia asked, looking at Nick.

"She's got many guns. And, not all of them shoot bullets." Nick grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as Olivia nodded with a small smile before looking at the screen where Elliot was. He had no idea how she was feeling. For the past two years, she thought he'd abandoned her. Now, she finds out he was taken from her. Talk about overwhelming. He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him, Liv. We'll bring him home."

"I hope so." Olivia breathed, feeling her throat constrict.

Later that night, Nick woke up and looked at his watch. _1:16_. He groaned quietly and ran a hand down his face. He looked around the bunk room and saw everyone asleep except for Cody. He got up and walked out to the large room he was in earlier. Cody wasn't in there. Nick was about to check the lounging room when he looked into the lab room. Cody was standing in a black tang top, dark green shorts, and brown boots. The table in front of her was laid out with guns. She had one of them in her hands, looking in the barrel and loading the gun. She looked through the lens on the top before unloading the gun, putting the bullets on the table.

Nick walked towards the sliding door and watched as it slid with ease, not making a noise. He walked inside and watched as the door closed. He looked back at Cody. "You always did love your guns." He smirked.

Cody looked over her shoulder and smiled lightly at him, her hair cascading down her back. "You always loved to watch me clean my guns." She put down her gun and grabbed another one. "How's Olivia?"

"She's asleep." Nick nodded. Cody looked at him and he knew that she wasn't asking him how Olivia was right now. "She's a good partner. I trust her."

"You two an item?" Cody asked, trying not to sound accusing.

Nick stepped closer to her, putting a hand on the small of her back. "No, we are not an item. Are you jealous?"

"No, I just... well, I guess I am." Cody admitted, looking up at him, putting her gun down. "I thought you were dead, Nick."

"I thought the same thing." Nick breathed, stepping even closer, inches away from her. "Now, I working sex crimes. I should be arresting myself right now."

Cody shook her head and put his side, feeling his skin. "I consented to everything we did, Nick. You didn't do anything wrong."

Nick put his hands on her hips as her hands slid up his bare chest to his shoulders. "According to the law, I did and you weren't old enough to consent."

"Well, the law hasn't caught up to me yet." Cody breathed, searching his eyes. "Nick, you know everything about me. You know that I was trained to kill people at age nine and I was sent out to kill Pablo as my first mission."

"I know. You were the first woman ever sent to kill him. They chose you because your father was the best agent they ever had." Nick sighed. He cupped her face with his left hand. She leaned into it. "And, he raped you before you got away. Now, you're the only one that's aloud to kill him."

Cody nodded. "I look forward to it." She leaned forward, looking down at their touching torsos. "Everything I told you when we worked together was true. It still is, Nick." She looked up at him and looked into his eyes, wondering so many things. "I love you. I always have."

Nick's lips parted. "I've always loved you too." He watched as the smile grew on her face, making him smile. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Her hands clasped behind his neck as his reached down and grabbed her thighs, bringing them up to wrap around his waist. She took her cue and hooked her ankles together as he lowered them to the tile floor.

Cody gasped as the cool tiles made her nerves go crazy. Having the cold floor against her back and Nick's heated body on top of her made her skin hypersensitive. She moaned when he tongue entered her mouth at the same time his right hand came up and cupped the back of her head, tangling in her hair. He tipped her head back enough so he could latch his lips onto her neck. He growled when he smelled her perfume waffle up his nose. He slowly let her back and head rest against the floor as he went to work on her tang top.

Her back arched off the floor to help him get it off. He peeled off her sports bra next and started kissing the newly exposed skin. While he was doing so, he ridded her of her shorts and boots. Nick smiled at the view in front of him. Cody's breath was already labored and she was spread eagle for him since he was in between her legs. She whimpered. "Nick, baby, please."

Nick slid his sweatpants and boxers off before readying himself. "You ready?" He asked. Cody nodded, looking up at him. He leaned down on his forearms so their chests were pressed together before pushing into her. He groaned, his face going to her neck. She moaned, relaxing her muscles so he could keep pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. She moaned, her hands on his shoulders. He felt her nails digging into his skin, urging him on. He kissed the valley between her breasts, panting onto her skin. "This feels like home." He said before starting a slow rhythm of thrusts and grinds that became more frenzied with the need of release throughout the night.

**Please review! Love you guys! I finished my Anatomy and Physiology tests on the bones! Yay! I actually liked the chapter even though I thought I was going to die when we first started it! LOL! I found out that the fingers are called Phalanges! In the show Friends, when Rachel is heading off to Paris, Pheobe calls her and tells her the plane is missing a Phalange and everybody leaves the plane in fear that the plane really is missing a Phalange! LMAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

_Olivia walked into the room concrete room to find Elliot sitting alone in the room. His hands were tied behind him and his legs to the chair. His head was lulled to the side. "Elliot!" She yelled. He didn't move. She started running towards him, but she wasn't getting any closer. "Elliot! Look at me!" She yelled. Suddenly, the door behind him slammed open and a guy came in with a knife. "NO!" She screamed before the guy slit Elliot's throat._

"Elliot!" Olivia breathed, sitting up right in the bunk she was in. She looked around and remembered where she was. Nobody else was there. She hurried out to the main room and saw everybody except Cody and Nick. "Is Elliot still okay?" She asked as she hurried to the monitor he was on yesterday.

Harry looked at her and motioned for Gordon to pull up the footage. Gordon pressed a few buttons before the screen showed Elliot. He was awake now, rolling his neck. The tape was removed from his mouth now. "We're leaving for the airport in an hour. You can shower on there. I doubt the shower will have hot water by the time you get in it here."

"Why?" Olivia asked confused.

Jess, who was at the one technology free table eating breakfast, looked up at her. "It's been occupied for the past hour."

A moment later, Nick and Cody walked out, hand in hand, and over to the many monitors. Olivia quirked her eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. She was about to say something when Harry spoke. "Nice to see you two so... friendly."

"Shut up and tell me something." Cody smirked, taking a cup of coffee.

"Cody, how do they look?" Jess asked with a smile on her lips.

Nick's eyes widened. "What does 'they' imply?"

"Her wrists! Jeez, does your mind always go to the gutter?" Jess asked disgusted.

Cody chuckled softly. "Most of the time yes." She patted Nick's chest. "My wrists are fine. The batch of Niviria is good. Great in fact! My wrists didn't hurt for very long after I used it."

Jess grinned as she walked over. "Well, I think you can thank Mr. Amaro over here for some of that." She pulled up a screen that showed a picture of a flight from Manhattan to Spain. "Gordon said this is the quickest way to Spain. Depending on the flight, we may need to make a couple of stops."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "My plane should take us all the way." He turned off the monitors with the press of a button. He handed Olivia and IPad. "I was told you would want this."

Olivia looked down at the IPad and found that it was hooked up to the camera that was looking at Elliot. "Wow, thanks."

"Harry, did you tell Elliot's ex-wife and kids that we're headed to get him?" Cody asked as Nick held out her jacket. She slipped it on before Nick grabbed his own.

"Yeah, she wished us luck and hopes that we bring him back alive." Harry informed her before giving Olivia her jacket.

Olivia looked up at Harry. "Elliot's divorced?"

Harry nodded once as he put on a vest. "Yeah, the divorce was finalized a few days before he was taken." He picked up a box. "That reminds me. We're pretty sure he was taken from his home, so we packed some of his things up. Maybe you could give us some information by looking through it with us."

"Anything to help. I want to find Elliot." Olivia nodded as she zipped up her jacket. They all started heading for the elevator. "When are Nick and I going to start our training?"

Cody smirked. "When we get to Spain. We have a warehouse there that has a complete gym. Don't be surprised if you guys throw up today or tomorrow. It's intense and grueling. Especially if you have Harry as your coach." Harry grinned and winked at her. "Olivia and I will train together. Harry will take Nick."

"Hey!" Nick complained, wondering why his girlfriend was picking Olivia over him.

"Hey, sorry babe, but women stick together. Besides, if you and I are working out together, we wouldn't use much of the equipment. As much fun as that would be, and I mean it, that would be heaven to me, I need you fit to find Elliot. Plus, you'll miss me." She bit her lip with a grin and winked at him.

Later, they were all on the plane with Gordon and Jess in the cockpit. Harry, Cody, Olivia, and Nick were sitting in one of the cabins looking over things they found in Elliot's apartment. They were close to the bottom of the box when Olivia found a notebook paper folded inside an envelope. "What's this?"

Harry looked at it and then looked at the log sheet for everything in the box. "Uh, it's a letter to an apartment 4D."

"That was my old apartment number." Olivia gasped as she snatched the letter and opened it quickly. She smiled lightly seeing the familiar messy penmanship that made her days more amusing.

_Dear Olivia,  
What can I say that will explain all of this to you? Obviously, you already know I am leaving the squad. I can't stay, not with the images in my head. I hope that you call me when you get this. I don't know what you're thinking right now. Honestly, that scares me because usually I know what you're thinking before you do. Vice versa! Everything is changing right now, but I don't want you to change. I don't want our friendship to vanish like a lot of things have.  
I've never really expressed my feelings to you or towards you. I guess I've always thought it was normal to feel this way, but it's not. My Olivia, I really wish I could tell you this to your face so I could see that sparkle in your eye from the surprise.  
I love you. I love you so much. And, it's not that 'oh, you're my best friend' kind of love. I love you like a man should love his wife. I know it seems weird, but have we ever done anything that's normal. Honestly, I look back at our partnership and I wonder how anybody thought we were just partners. There were lots of people that thought we were nailing each other, but that was part of the job. Especially, ours. I hope that I'm not making an ass out of myself by tell you this on paper. I feel like one, but you always seem to contradict what I say for my own good.  
Love,  
Your Elliot_

Olivia could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes. She read through the letter again before looking at the top. The date was September third. "This was written the day he was taken." She breathed. "You guys think he was taken from his home?"

"Yeah, everything fits with it. The lock had been broken. The door was busted on its hinges. Everything was a disaster." Cody sighed, running a hand through her hair. She held out a picture to Olivia. "Is this his family?"

"Yeah, that's his family." Olivia smiled lightly as she looked at Elliot with his kids. Kathy wasn't in the picture. She must have taken the photo. "His kids are amazing." Slowly, she traced the necklace he gave her around her neck. _Semper Fi_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Love you guys! It's -30 degrees Fahrenheit out right now! Fricken freezing!**

Olivia wheezed as she hit the matt covered floor with a thud. Her body was drenched in sweat and her body ached. "What the hell? Are you a hamster? How do you have this stamina?" She asked Cody who was standing above her, barely out of breath. They were both in shorts and sports bras. They'd been training for the past four hours. After landing in Spain, they went shopping for clothes that would blend in with the tourists before heading for their safe house.

Cody chuckled and helped Olivia up before sitting her on one of the benches. "Years of practice. I've been training like this since I was seven years old. My dad was a lot harder on me than I am on you."

"Daddy issues?" Olivia asked, grateful for her water bottle that was nearly empty.

"In that department, yes. Otherwise, no." Cody frowned, shaking her head. She patted Olivia's knee before standing up, heading for a machine Olivia had never seen before. It had lots of weights to it and looked like a torture method. "I read your file and I did my research. You and Elliot seem to be the best thing that happened to the Special Victims Unit."

"You read my file?" Olivia asked, shocked as to why an eighteen year old was reading her file.

Cody nodded as she worked on the Pain Machine. "Of course, I did. I do with everyone I work with. Plus, you've been partners with Nick for the past two years. You looked after him when I thought he was dead. I know mostly everything about you."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow. "Almost everything?"

"The only thing I didn't find out is where your brother lived. I didn't need to know that." Cody sighed as she pulled a cord hard and a loud bang sounded. Olivia jumped in her seat. "Sorry, it does that sometimes." She jumped onto the bench and started working on the cords above, connected to multiple handles and grips. "I know you have Daddy issues."

Olivia grimaced slightly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Cody looked at Olivia and nodded. "I understand why." She hopped off the bench, landing in front of Olivia. "So, since I spied on the personal details in your life, including your boyfriend, Cassidy, ask me anything you want to know about me?"

"First off, Cassidy is not my boyfriend anymore." Olivia corrected her before putting her water bottle on the floor. "How did you and Nick meet?"

Cody smiled lightly. "He was working Narcotics at the time. A drug lord he was trying to take down was tied to Pablo. I was ordered to find him and make him tell me where Pablo was. Nick and his partner got caught in a bad chase. Nick ended up dropping his gun when he was beating up the drug lord. He was a second too late and ended up with a gun in his face. The guy was about to shoot him when I shot him in the back. Twice in the spine, paralyzing him. Nick worked the case with Harry and I. Back then, we were grouped as partners based on our rankings." She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nick and I were together for two years before we had a rough case and Harry and I had to restrain ourselves."

"That's why you thought each other was dead." Olivia concluded. Cody nodded. "I thought Nick worked Narcotics before he joined SVU."

"Yeah, Harry and I were stationed here in Manhattan for the time. Once we got our team, we became and international hit squad as some would put it." Cody explained, tightening her ponytail.

Olivia nodded and thought of another question. "Why are you so obsessed with Pablo?"

Cody tensed at the question, but took a deep breath. "Uh, my first case was him. When I went there to kill him, his goons caught me." She looked down at her toes. "Pablo raped me before I could escape."

"And, you were nine?" Olivia asked, shocked that this brave strong teenager had been through the trauma of a rape.

Cody nodded. "Yeah, my dad found out and wanted to pull me out, but I convinced him to let me stay in. The board told me that I was the only one aloud to kill Pablo. If anyone captured him, they were to bring him back to headquarters where I could shoot him." She shrugged. "It's not a bad deal."

"No, it's not." Olivia breathed. "That's why you said it was ironic that Nick was working Special Victims?"

"Well, partially to that and the fact that he would be in jail himself a few years ago." Cody chuckled softly. She looked at Olivia. "I consented to everything we did. He did nothing wrong."

Olivia sighed. "According to the law, yes he did. But, knowing you and how you were raised, I know you could consent yourself."

Cody smiled lightly. "I like you." She saw Olivia grin and smiled wider. "So, any other questions?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded and looked up at her. "Do you think we'll get Elliot in time?"

"Yeah, I think we will." Cody nodded with a small smile. She took in the older woman's facial expression and grinned. "You like him, don't you?" Olivia blushed and covered her face with her hands. "You more than like him. You _love _him! Oh, that's so cute!"

Olivia chuckled. "Shut up! We were partners for twelve years. It's normal!"

"It's not normal for two people to be partners for that long." Cody smirked and took Olivia's hands off of her face. "We will get Elliot in time. I saw that letter he was going to send you. Wouldn't it be so cute if you two got together after all this?"

Olivia blushed harder. "You really are a teenage girl at heart."

Cody shrugged and smirked. "I think all of us are teenagers at heart. We all want to have fun and goof off every now and then." She went over to the Pain Machine and patted the leather bench. "Okay, this is the last thing we have to do today."

"That looks painful." Olivia said, pointing to it with her left index finger.

"Well, it's certainly not built for pleasure." Cody laughed and patted the leather again. "Come on, Liv. Show this machine that you can do anything it dares you to."

Olivia groaned, but got up and went over to the bench, laying down on her back. "What do I do?"

Cody chuckled. "Let me strap you to this first." She started strapping Olivia's thighs to the bench, close together.

"I have to be strapped into this thing?!" Olivia asked in a whine.

"It's just to keep you from falling. When you get used to it, you don't have to be strapped in." Cody chuckled before unlocking the bottom half of the bench. Olivia's eyes widened when her whole body was brought up to a stand. She looked down. Her feet were on a small metal platform, her thighs still strapped to the bottom half of the bench. "Okay, what part of your arms do you want to work out, forearms or biceps?"

"Uh, I guess I'll do my biceps." Olivia said, adjusting her feet slightly.

Cody nodded and moved some cords around before handing Olivia two handles to put in each hand. "Okay, so you are going to pull the grips back with your arms level to your shoulders. Your elbows should always stay at ninety degree angles. Basically, you are pulling your arms back as if you were trying to get your elbows to touch behind your back."

Olivia looked at Cody a second before speaking. "And, I needed to be strapped to this thing why?"

"Pull." Cody smirked. Olivia pulled and stopped when she felt herself raising on the platform. She put the handles back in their original position and felt her body lower.

"I'm pulling my own weight." Olivia gasped, looking down at the platform again.

"Literally, yes." Cody chuckled. She patted Olivia's shoulder. "I'd do as many of these as you can. I have a feeling we are going to be climbing a lot of walls."

Later, Cody walked into the large bathroom off of her room and smiled seeing Nick sitting in the tub. Stripping down by the sink, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind her, kneeling by the tub. "You look relaxed."

"I should. I can't feel a single muscle thanks to Harry." Nick pouted before craning his neck, kissing her cheek. "How was training with Olivia?"

"Good, we had some girl talk and then we worked our asses off." Cody chuckled, running her hand through his chest hair, smiling when it tickled the palm of her hand.

Nick fake groaned. "That's too bad. I liked your ass." Cody laughed and nuzzled her nose in his neck. "So, would you like to join me?"

Cody grinned and kissed his temple. "Aren't your muscles sore?"

"My bones are sore, but I still want you naked and in this tub." Nick smirked, tugging on her hand.

"Well, if you insist." Cody smiled before standing up and stepping into the tub. She gasped when Nick grabbed her hips and pulled her down into his lap, latching his mouth onto her neck. She moaned as she leaned back into him, feeling his hardening member against her behind.

Nick grinned, placing feather light kisses on her neck, peppering them down to her shoulder. "You taste amazing." He moved to her spine and ran his wet finger down before licking the base of her neck where sweat had collected from training. "Especially right here." His fingers slowly ran across her thigh before grazing her slit, pushing one finger inside of her. "Mmmm, you're so soft." Cody moaned, pushing back into him, trying to get more contact as he started his slow torture of teasing her.

**Please review! Love you guys! I have been sick for over a week and I am sick of it! I'm sick of being sick during my Christmas Vacation!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Harry, Jess, Gordon, and Olivia were eating breakfast when Nick and Cody walked out from her room. Nick was breathing like a woman in labor because of his sore muscles. Olivia chuckled at him. "Nick, I made it to this table without looking like that."

Harry smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "You didn't have me as your trainer."

Cody laughed and sat down at the table, Nick still trying to get to the kitchen behind her. "Harry is probably five times worse than I am. If you want a six pack, he's your guy. But, he will make you bleed if he has to, just to get the job done."

"Ow!" Olivia laughed, hitting Harry's bicep. She felt the solid smack it made and her jaw dropped. She wrapped her hand around his bicep and squeezed lightly. "Holy crap! He's solid. Elliot would love you."

"What? He likes to exercise?" Harry asked as Olivia took a sip of coffee.

Olivia nodded. "If he doesn't work out, he gets super crabby. I can only imagine how he is right now." She looked at the screen where Elliot was on her IPad. "They don't keep him in that chair all the time, do they?"

"No, they let him stand up at night. He just walks around that room. I guess it makes sense what you're saying because he does sit ups and push ups and a whole bunch of other things." Gordon explained before grabbing a remote on the table and pushing the red button in the top right corner. In seconds, every screen turned on, showing camera angles and charts and blueprints. "You guys are heading for the bank today, right?"

"Yeah, Pablo's accountant is there. We just need to get to him before he can run away and call Pablo." Cody nodded and looked at Jess. "We're going to need those smoke bombs."

Jess nodded once and stood up. "I got you covered." She went into the other room, going through the sliding door.

Just then, Nick sat down in between Cody and Olivia and visibly relaxed as he sat down in his chair. They both watched as he didn't move for a moment, looking down at his breakfast. "Nick, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, glancing at his cereal and then at him.

"I have to move my arms in order to eat." Nick groaned, not making a move to eat.

"Oh my God, Nick!" Cody laughed before kissing his cheek. She tucked a napkin in his shirt collar before grabbing his spoon and feeding him. He nodded his thanks. "Harry, what did you do to my poor baby?"

Harry grinned. "I'm getting him ready for you." He winked and chuckled when Cody gave him the finger. "You have the stamina of a horse. You just keep going and going and going."

"I hear you." Olivia muttered as she took another bite of her cereal. Harry laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Can you not make sexual references to my girlfriend?" Nick asked with a smile. They all laughed at him, including himself. He smiled at Cody when she fed him another bite of cereal. "You're too good to me."

"I know." Cody chuckled before kissing his nose. She looked at Gordon who was giving them a disgusted look. "What's wrong with you?"

Gordon pointed between her and Nick. "I've just never seen you... like this. It's creepy. Usually, I see you pointing your gun at a guy's head telling him to shut up and tell you something."

Nick smirked. "You know her so well." He laughed when Cody smacked his arm. "It's true."

"You're an ass." Cody chuckled.

"You're an ass." Nick mimicked her, earning another giggle and blow to the arm. "You sound really nasal when you say that."

"Yeah, you told me that the first time I called you that." Cody recalled, feeding him another spoonful. She wiped his mouth with the napkin quickly.

Olivia looked between the two and remembered a time when she wanted that. These days, it seemed so impossible that she didn't even wish for it anymore. She looked at Harry. "What time are we leaving to go see Pablo's accountant?"

Harry looked at his watch. "We'll probably leave in a couple hours. The bank is high security and everybody here goes during their lunch break. The more people, the less focus on us." He smirked. "Why? Are you ready to kick down the door to a bank?"

Olivia chuckled, but shook her head. "No, I just want to get to Elliot quicker." She absentmindedly rubbed his letter that was in her sweatshirt pocket. "What do we have to do?"

"Well, basically, the first part is the easiest. Nick and Cody are going to go in pretending to be a couple that wants to get a safe deposit box from Pablo's accountant, Carlos Horendez. Once inside his office, they need to get the key from him to get to Pablo's deposit box. From there, they will go to the deposit box and grab Pablo's files over the past two years. He usually leads clues as to where he is." Harry explained.

Gordon pressed a button on the remote and the biggest monitor changed from the desktop to a blueprint of the bank. "Carlos's office is somewhere in the south east corner. We don't know exactly where, but someone should lead them to his office." He said, using a red light to point to the south east corner."

"What will we be doing?" Olivia asked, looking up at Harry.

"We are going to be messing with security footage and communication wires." Harry smirked before handing her a computer. "We are going to need that. We will be going in an hour before them to set up in the ventilation system."

"We're going to be in the vents?" Olivia asked, furrowing her eyebrows, as she looked at the extremely small computer.

Harry nodded. "We're in Spain. They have the air conditioning on all the time. We'll be fine." He hit a large red button on the monitor table, making one of the walls open up to show a hidden closet. Inside, there were guns and explosives lined on shelves and hooks. "Pick your poison Cody."

Cody smiled. "Did you get my P99 titanium coated?" She asked.

Harry grinned and nodded. "Fourth row, back wall, there's two of them. I also got that revolver that you usually strap to your thigh or stuff inside your boot."

Nick looked at Cody and smirked. "You keep a gun strapped to your thigh." Cody chuckled and kissed him.

Later, Olivia and Harry pulled up in their big white van. Olivia looked up at the large bank and groaned inwardly, knowing that she was committing a crime. _Eh, I'm in Spain. What the hell?_ She grabbed the black laptop case and got out of the van, leaving Jess and Gordon in the back. Harry walked beside her, putting a hand on the small of her back. They were posing as another couple. Harry guided Olivia into a narrow hallway, adjusting the backpack on slung over his shoulder. He pushed open a door to the janitor's closet and looked up and down the hallway before following Olivia inside. "You need to wear these?" Harry said, holding up a pair of black leather gloves. "We don't need you to leave fingerprints."

"You don't have to wear them?" Olivia asked taking the gloves and jutting her chin at him.

Harry held up his hands, flipping his hands over. "I don't have fingerprints." He saw Olivia's eyes widen. "What?"

Olivia shook her head. "I just knew a guy that burned off his fingerprints." She took a deep breath before looking up at the vent on the ceiling.

Harry followed her gaze and saw the vent. He grabbed the broom that was next to him and raised it, tapping the vent. The panel moved out of the way. "Okay, I'm going to push you up. I'll hand you the bags and then join you."

"Okay." Olivia nodded, putting the laptop case on the ground. Harry clasped his hands together and squatted down. She put her right foot into his hands and pushed on them, using his shoulders to balance. He lifted her with ease and helped her up into the vent. "I'm in."

"Good, you ready for the bags?" Harry asked as he grabbed the laptop case. Olivia nodded down at him before he handed her the case and his backpack. Once they were up, he jumped and grabbed the ledges of the vent before pulling himself in. He put the panel back over the hole once he was in. "Okay, let's go get set up."

A hour passed and Nick and Cody pulled up to the bank, parking behind the white van. Harry pushed the button on his earpiece. "Cody, Nick, can you guys hear me?"

"Yep." Cody breathed.

Nick put an arm around her waist. "Loud and clear."

Olivia nodded at Harry, indicating that she could hear them both. "Okay, just get into Pablo's accountant's office and we'll take it from there." Harry instructed, looking at the cameras on both laptops. "We don't see you at all so we're good so far."

"Why can't we see them?" Olivia asked.

"The clothes we bought, Jess has technology that basically erases us from cameras. We walked through here and people saw us, but the cameras didn't." Harry smirked.

Nick and Cody walked up to the main reception desk and caught a red head's attention. "Hi, we're here to see a Mr. Horendez." Nick stated as Cody scanned the room, looking for anyone that was familiar.

The red head nodded and looked at her computer before smiling briefly at them. "His office is down that hallway, take the first left, and go to the last door in the hallway."

"Thanks." Nick nodded before they followed her instructions. "Are their cameras in his office?"

"There aren't cameras in any of the offices." Cody smirked before turning the door knob. She pulled out her gun, positioned behind her, tucked into her pants. She pointed it at the accountant who looked like he was about to pee his pants. "Stand up and step away from the desk."

The accountant stood up and walked out from behind his desk. "Who are you guys?" He squeaked before Nick sat him down in a different chair and grabbed the duct tape from his sweatshirt pocket. He started taping him to the chair. "W-what do you want?"

"The key to Pablo's deposit box." Cody said sternly, keeping her gun trained on his head.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Carlos said in a shaky voice.

"Oh really? You don't know Pablo? He's the only guy that you've been taking car off since the eighties. He's the reason you've got a job instead of being in jail." Cody smirked, knowing she caught him in a corner.

The accountant's jaw dropped slightly, trying to figure out what to say next. Nick finished duct taping him and pulled out his own gun, resting the barrel on Carlos's head. Carlos squeezed his eyes shut. Cody put her gun back in her pants, behind her back. "So, Carlos, where is the key?"

Carlos opened one eye to look at her. "There is no key. Pablo has an electronic deposit box. You have to put in a password in order to open it."

"What's the password?" Nick asked.

"I don't know it." Carlos breathed, shaking his head. Nick cocked his gun. "I swear to God I don't have the code. The safe deposit box is behind me on the wall, but I don't know the password."

Cody squinted her eyes at him. "I don't believe you."

"I don't h-have the code! Pablo never told me! Please don't kill me!" The accountant pleaded, pulling against the duct tape restraints.

Cody rolled her eyes as Nick continued to point his gun at him. "There has to be somebody else that has the code. Banks know all codes for the building, even safe deposit boxes. Where do we get the code?"

The accountant shook and pointed his finger towards the door. "It's in the main office upstairs. It's in room 225. The door is marked."

"Upstairs has tons of security, Cody. Getting up there would be like breaking into the White House." Harry said through the earpiece.

"Well, we've done that before." Cody breathed before looking at the lone deposit box again. "You said it was an electronic lock right? Once the code is put in, it unlocks immediately."

"That would be the point of an electronic lock." Nick nodded, rolling his eyes. Cody stuck her tongue out at him. "Why?"

Cody went over to the wall, putting her gun down on the desk. "The lock would be in the wall." She breathed, putting her hand on the wall and running her fingers over it. She knocked on it a couple times before taking a step back.

Before Nick could ask her what she was doing, her foot came up and went through the wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I might be able to unlock it manually if I get to the lock." Cody explained before bending down and looking into the hole she made.

"That's actually a really smart idea." The accountant nodded. Nick squinted his eyes at him, making him shut up.

Cody kicked the wall again, creating another hole, as she stood up. "There is a box around the lock."

Nick looked from the frightened accountant to Cody. "We need that code."

Cody groaned and rolled her eyes before dropping the her handgun down to her side, looking like a toddler holding their stuffed animal by one of its legs. She turned and started walking away before looking at him over her shoulder. "You do realize this means I have to shoot somebody?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Nick smirked with a nod. He looked at the accountant as Cody walked back out to receive the code. "We were never here, got it?"

"Got it!" Carlos nearly shouted before Nick put his gun away, waiting for Cody to come back.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Nick sighed in relieve when he saw Cody walk through the door with her gun back in her pants. "Thank God! I was worried. Did you have to shoot anybody?"

"Surprisingly, no. I just went upstairs and acted like I owned the place, which is what I do everywhere." Cody shrugged before pulling up her sweatshirt sleeve, going to the safe.

"She is quite good at it." Harry murmured to Olivia. She smiled lightly before looking back at the computer, checking the cameras.

Cody started putting the code into the key pad. "Did you tell him his story?"

Nick looked at the frightened accountant, making him speak up. "Yes, he did. I got mad and put a hole in the wall with my shoe."

"Good." Cody breathed before putting in the last three numbers. The deposit box popped open. She stood up and pulled out the entire thing. Looking through everything by glancing and taking pictures, sending them to Harry and Olivia. "Harry, that's all that's in here. Wherever Elliot is, it's in those photos."

"Okay, good. You and Nick just get out of there now. Olivia and I are heading out now." Harry said before grabbing his backpack, putting cords away. Olivia packed the laptop away before following Harry back towards the vent where they came in.

Cody nodded at Nick who started untying the accountant. "We're on it. You guys stay safe." He got the last of the tape off and helped the accountant up. "If you squeal, we will come back here."

Carlos nodded. "Nobody will know." He looked nervously at Cody as she put the box back, locking it back in its slot. "Who are you guys?"

"We're your worst nightmare." Nick smirked darkly before Cody came to his side.

"We're good to go, Nick." Cody breathed, heading for the door.

Nick followed her. Once they were in the hallway, he smiled. "I always wanted to say that to somebody before."

Olivia and Harry reached the vent door where they came in and looked down. One of the janitors was in there, restocking his cart. "Cody, Nick, we need a distraction. We've got a janitor right below us."

"Shit!" Cody breathed before looking around the hallway they were in. "What type of distraction would a janitor need?"

"A messy one." Nick suggested. Cody looked at him and grinned before dragging him through the hallways. His eyes widened when they ended up in the bathroom. "What are we doing?"

"You said we needed a messy distraction." Cody smirked, going to the middle stall.

Nick held up his hands. "I meant like dropping food or getting someone to throw up. Toilet messes are just mean."

Cody nodded, but continued her ministrations. "Well, these people are working for a very mean and dangerous man." She stood up and looked at her watch. "Let's go." She took his hand and led him out of the bathroom.

"I thought you were going to leave a mess in there?" Nick whispered in her ear as they walked through the main lobby, heading for their car out front.

"I am." Cody smirked before turning the outside of her watch. A big wet boom came from the bathroom they were just in. Pretty soon, the waste started flowing out from underneath the door. "That's the mess. C'mon, I like these shoes. I don't want people's urine on them." Nick took her hand again as they hurried out with everybody else.

Harry smiled as the janitor hurried out of the room. "Okay, the coast is clear." He lifted the door and set it aside before hopping down. He looked around as Olivia handed him his backpack and the laptop case. Olivia slid out of the vent, surprised when he caught her with ease and set her on her feet. He opened the door and looked up and down the hallway before grinning. "We made it."

"Good, now hurry up. The cops will probably be here soon to find out what caused the explosion." Gordon commanded, starting the van. Olivia and Harry hurried out of the bank and climbed into the van, stumbling when Gordon took off with them standing in the back.

Cody took out her earpiece and looked at the sign above them. "You have to take the next exit."

"No, it's the next exit." Nick shook his head, continuing to go straight.

"Nick, take the damn exit!" Cody growled, pointing to the exit.

"I will not take the damn exit!" Nick gritted out through clenched teeth as he drove past it.

Cody banged the dashboard. "You idiot!" An hour later, they arrived back at the safe house. "I can't believe you didn't listen to me."

Nick slammed the door shut. "I thought we took the right exit. I got us back, didn't I?"

"Yeah, after we turned on the GPS and listened to that annoying voice for the past half hour." Cody growled, walking to their room. Nick followed her in.

Olivia looked at Jess who almost looked scared. "This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

Jess nodded. "Get ready to hear screams."

Nick slammed their bedroom door shut and watched as Cody took off her watch and put it on the dresser. "So what, Cody? I got us back in one piece."

"Yeah, but you didn't listen to me! You don't think I know what I'm doing! We're not in New York anymore, Nick!" Cody shouted.

"Are we seriously going back there?!" Nick asked, shocked. His eyes narrowed when she nodded, obviously ticked off. "That was three years ago! Cody, things have changed!"

"You don't think I know that!" Cody yelled. "Why can't you just listen to me?!"

Nick's eyes widened as he stepped closer to her. "Listen to you? Listen to you! Why don't you listen to me? I made a mistake! Why can't you just accept it and move on?"

"Because a mistake is what can kill you later on!" Cody shouted, causing Nick to step back. "I don't want you to die because I didn't speak up. I lost you already. I'm not going back there." Nick looked at her a moment before cupping her face, kissing her hard. Cody felt the fire flame deep in her belly, but she was still too mad. She pushed on his chest, forcing him back. "Don't kiss me when I'm mad at you." She gritted out before turning to go to the bathroom. She hadn't taken a single step when she felt Nick's hand on her waist. He pinned her to the wall before claiming her lips again. Her lungs started to ache as he bit her bottom lip. "You're an asshole."

"Yet, you love me." Nick growled harshly. Cody moaned and kissed him back, tugging at his shirt. He slapped her hands away and unzipped her sweatshirt, yanking it off of her.

Cody hissed as she clawed his shoulders. "You're damn right." She leaned forward and bit his ear, eliciting a growl. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his ear moving with her teeth. Her back collided with the wall, her mouth popping open.

Nick reached around her and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off before wrapping his lips around one of her distended nipples. Cody moaned again, feeling her belly tighten deliciously. Nick unbuttoned her jeans, moving her to the bed. He was still sucking on her breast as he yanked her pants down, her panties going with them. "I want you, Cody. And, I go after the things I want. So, tell me something. Do you want me?" He blew on her nipple, smirking when it lengthened.

"Yes!" Cody hissed, squirming. Nick grabbed her hips and held her down onto the mattress.

No, you are staying right here." Nick grinned before moving to the other nipple, leaving the other one alone. Cody was breathing heavy, wanting some relief from his torture. He crawled on top of her, the material of his sweat shirt skimming her sensitive skin. He was in between her legs, preventing her from getting some much needed friction.

Cody groaned in frustration. "Nick, please."

"I'm taking my time, baby." Nick said in a husky voice that went straight to her groin. She whimpered and bucked up towards him, trying to relieve some of throbbing her body was causing. He let go of her nipple with a soft popping noise before blowing on it, making it distend painfully. "You look so hot right now. I wanna fuck you hard and fast, but... I'm going to take my time."

Cody whimpered, her head dropping back onto the mattress. "I want you to fuck me." She whined, her hands still trapped under his.

"I know you do, baby. And, I will." Nick smiled, his bottom lip skimming her jaw. "Later." Cody's eyes closed as she exhaled sharply. Slowly, he took off his sweatshirt, revealing his V-neck t-shirt. "Let me tell you what I am going to do." He started drawing patterns on her skin, his finger barely touching her. "First, I am going to build you up by putting my fingers inside of you and not let you come." Cody whimpered. "Second, I am going to slide my tongue in and out of you, savoring the taste of you, feeling you writhe beneath. And, not let you come." He could already feel her shaking, wanting his touch. "Last, I am going to push myself inside of you and pummel into you until you are screaming my name, coming around my dick. I want your nails digging into my back to the point where I may start to bleed. I want you to feel so pleasured that you don't even remember your own name."

"Do it already or I may just cum from thinking about those words again." Cody groaned, wanting to touch him. The only thing touching her was his hands. She needed more skin to skin contact. "Nick, baby, please. I want to touch you. I need more skin."

Nick smiled down at her and took off his t-shirt. "I am leaving the jeans on until later." Purposely, he pushed his erection against her thigh, making her moan. "See how turned on I am, baby. You drive me crazy." Cody whimpered, her head falling back onto the mattress again. Slowly, his fingers lowered from her stomach to her mound and cupped her. She gasped. "You're so wet for me, Cody. I love it when you're wet." His fingers started sliding up and down her slit. "How tight are you?" Nick groaned before sticking a finger inside of her, quickly adding a second one. "You're just like velvet, baby. So soft."

Cody moaned loudly as he added a third finger. She knew what he was doing. They'd only done it once before and she loved it. His thumb brushed over her clit two, making her cry out in surprise. When she started to tighten, he stopped. "No!" Cody whined, trying to move. But, it was impossible with his fingers inside of her and her hip trapped by his other hand. He was kneeling in between her legs. She couldn't move them and it made it that much harder to hold on.

"You can't come yet." Nick reminded her before moving his fingers again, adding a fourth finger. She whimpered when he started pushing and stretching her until his entire fist was inside of her. Cody took deep breaths, knowing he wasn't going to move until she relaxed. Once her breathing was close to normal, she felt him twist his hand, every finger brushing the walls inside her. She groaned, feeling the need to cum instantly. He stopped his movements, leaving her panting. "I love it when I can make you this way." Nick grinned at her. When she calmed down, he slowly pulled out his hand, hearing the hiss she made when he was completely out.

"I already miss that feeling." Cody whimpered, smiling lightly up at him.

"Well, I have a new feeling for you." Nick smirked before kneeling at the foot of the bed. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge before plunging his tongue into her depths. Cody cried out feeling his tongue rub and lap at her walls, sending shivers everywhere. Her back arched painfully off the bed, her feet resting on the edge of the bed. Her toes curled when Nick grabbed her thighs and spread her wider. "You taste fucking delicious. If I could, I'd bottle this scent and spray it in my wallet so I could smell you anytime I wanted to." He sucked her clit into his mouth and rubbed his tongue over her.

"Holy shit!" Cody breathed when her body shook. She was so close, but he could feel it and stopped. "Damn it!" She growled, utterly frustrated with him. Before she could look up at him, he flipped her over and slammed into her, making her scream into the mattress. In seconds, he had gotten out of his pants and got her in this position.

Nick leaned over her back, brushing the hair from her face. "That's it baby. Feel me." He started slamming into her violently, making both of them moan and grunt. Cody could feel herself build to the point where she couldn't hold on anymore.

"Nick." She warned.

Nick turned her over again, still inside of her and kissed her hard, pulling them to the middle of the bed before continuing his punishing rhythm. Cody moaned into his mouth, digging her nails into his back. "I wanna feel you squeeze me, baby. C'mon, do it for me." Cody was gone. She let go, screaming out his name as her nails clawed up his back. "That's it, baby!" Nick cried out, coming inside of her. "Oh, baby." He breathed, still coming inside of her. Once he was emptied, he dropped to his forearms, his forehead resting in between her breasts.

Cody sighed contently, rubbing his back, until she felt something wet. She lifted her hand and saw blood. "Nick, honey, your back is bleeding."

"Just what I wanted." Nick smirked, not moving an inch.

"Nick, those are going to scar." Cody said, shaking her head, as she lifted her neck to look at his back. He had six long bleeding lines on his back from where she clawed him. They went from just above the small of his back to his shoulder blades.

Nick kissed the valley between her breasts before looking up at her. "I will be more than happy to have these scars." He kissed her lips before pulling out of her. She winced, but smiled when he wrapped his arms around her after draping a blanket over them. "I love you, Cody."

Cody looked up at him and kissed his Adam's apple before cuddling into his chest. "I love you too, Nick." Soon after that, they were both asleep.

**Please review! You guys are the greatest! It's too cold in Wisconsin!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

"Ow! Damn it!" Cody seethed as she moved to get out of the bed. Everything below her waist was sore. "Nick, I think you dislocated my hip."

Nick smiled and started kissing her neck. "You loved every minute of last night." He lowered his hand down her stomach and stuck a finger inside of her. "Mmmm, Cody."

Cody tried rolling away, but was pulled back by Nick. "I don't feel like it." She giggled. She pecked his lips and pulled away from him, wincing when his curled finger slipped from her. "We have work to do." She started walking to the bathroom when she felt Nick's hands on her waist, his lips on her neck. "You are sex crazed, insatiable."

"When it comes to you, yes." Nick smirked before running his tongue along the shell of her ear. She shivered under his touch. "So, how's your hip now?"

"Still sore, thank you." Cody chuckled sarcastically, leaning back against his chest. She moaned when his hands splayed out across her stomach. "Shower." Nick grinned and moved them into the bathroom before starting their shower.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair as she walked into the small kitchenette. Harry and Gordon were already eating, reading that day's paper. Jess was in her lab, making something while bouncing around in her pajamas. After grabbing a bottle of orange juice and a packet of yogurt, Olivia sat down at the small table where Harry and Gordon were. "So, what is the plan today?"

Harry swallowed a mouthful of his cereal. "Well, we haven't found anything yet in the papers. Gordon and Jess will keep looking for today. We're climbing walls today."

Olivia nearly choked on her juice. She coughed a couple times, hitting her chest with her fist. "Walls? As in wooden plank walls?"

"We're not that old fashioned." Gordon chuckled. "Usually, Pablo's houses are big building with walls that don't reach the ceiling. Climbing over them is our only way of getting through without meeting a guard. He only has cameras in the main rooms of his buildings, so these hallways have no cameras. Basically, they make a huge maze that only Pablo knows that route to. The guards get a new station everyday and a tracker to help them search their area. They have the disadvantage."

"But, we're still climbing walls?" Olivia reminded them.

Harry laughed and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Benson. We will whip you into shape."

"Hey, I'm her trainer, not you." Cody smirked, pointing at him as she and Nick walked out of their room. Nick sat down at the table as Cody grabbed a water from the fridge.

Gordon looked from Nick to Cody. "Did you two work things out?"

Cody looked at Nick through her lashes before smirking slightly. "Yeah, we really took things into our own hands."

Olivia stood up and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Okay, I never thought I'd say this, but let's climb some walls."

"What? We're climbing walls today! Who the hell climbs walls?" Nick asked looking between Cody and Harry.

Cody chuckled and patted Harry's back. "You get to explain that to him."

Elliot pulled himself up again, using his arm strength to lift him up. He was hanging from his wrists by chains. He groaned when the chains pressed against his wrists as he lowered himself. His fists gripped the chains as he pulled himself up again. His muscles ached and his fresh wounds stung as the scabs were tore off his skin. He was wrapped in complete darkness. Over the past two years, he had gotten used to the routine. Days spent tied to the chair. Evenings hanging from the chains. Early morning were the worst and they were coming now.

The room flooded with light as the two fluorescent lights were turned on. Ray and Parson came in and walked over to him. Ray hit Elliot's gut, making him grunt. "You have one more week of this and then you'll never feel anything again."

"Fuck you." Elliot breathed, dropping his head back before taking in a deep breath.

"Again with the fuck you. That's all you say to us. Pablo gets whole conversations out of you." Parson groaned.

"Well, if you two knew what the hell was going on, I may talk to you more." Elliot seethed, lifting himself slightly to relief pressure on his wrists.

Ray smirked as he took a photo from his back pocket and started unfolding it. "Well, I think you are going to talk to us now." He lifted a photo of Olivia at the airport. "It looks like your partner is in town."

Elliot's eyes widened as he looked at the picture. He saw the smirks on Parson and Ray's face and knew what they were thinking immediately. He kicked Ray in the crotch before kneeing Parson's jaw. "You touch her and I kill you."

"They aren't going to touch her." Pablo's voice rang out before he stepped into the light. He walked up to Elliot, staying a good distance away as to not receive a blow. "But, if I so happen to run into her, I may bring her here." He leaned down and grabbed the picture. "See, she is with this girl right here." Pablo pointed to Cody on the photo. "I told you about her. She was nine when I screwed her before she got away. If your girl comes even remotely close to here, I will bring her here and screw her in front of you. And, that is a promise I really want to keep."

"I don't care what you do to me, but you will never touch her. I swear; you go near her and I will beat you into a pulp." Elliot growled, fighting against his restraints.

Pablo smirked looking Elliot up and down. "I am not the one that's been tortured everyday for the past two years."

"Torture? What you do to me is no where near torture. And, the only reason you are still alive is because you have goons on every corner and I am restrained every time you enter a room. You're one of those pretty boys who'd become somebody's bitch in prison." Elliot smirked back. "You haven't seen torture yet. And, if you ever touch her, I will make it as painful and strenuous as humanly possible. And, that is a promise I really want to keep."

Pablo narrowed his eyes before turning and heading for the door. "Good night, Elliot." With that, he left the room.

**Please review! You guys are the best! I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post something today! I had to read a manuscript yesterday. Great opportunity thanks to my middle school English teacher! If you haven't read it yet, I talk about her on my profile page. She is awesome and fabulous! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Olivia wheezed as she fell back onto the ground beside Nick. "Your girlfriend does this everyday?"

Nick looked at Olivia and nodded, too out of breath to speak. Cody and Harry jogged over to them and swatted down next to them "What are you two doing?" Cody asked.

"We decided to take a nap." Olivia said sarcastically before coughing a couple times. "We've been climbing for an hour. Can't we be done?"

Cody looked at Harry. He chuckled. "Yeah, we can be done for today. We thought you two would last for ten minutes. When you passed that mark, we just wanted to see how long you could go for."

Nick gave both of them the finger. Cody chuckled and helped Olivia up as Harry helped Nick. "C'mon, go get showered and then we'll get rested up for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Olivia asked, dreading what new exercise they were going to endure tomorrow.

"Gordon found Pablo's safe house. We're going after Elliot." Harry informed her before looking at the two. "Nice work today." With that, he walked away, going into the house.

Olivia's jaw dropped as she looked at Cody. Cody smiled at her. "We're really going after Elliot tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

Cody nodded. "Yeah, we'll head out tomorrow morning. It's a four hour drive. So, we'll get a hotel room and go to Pablo's tomorrow night." She patted Olivia's back. "How are your legs feeling?"

"They feel like jelly." Olivia chuckled, trying to get feeling into her numb legs.

"That's normal with every intense cardio workout." Cody grinned before winking at Nick. He smiled at her as they all walked, slowly, inside.

After grabbing a couple waters from the fridge, Nick and Cody headed to their room to shower. Cody smiled as Nick started to take off his shirt. "Let me do that." She purred before walking in front of him, taking the hem of his t-shirt into her hands, revealing his rock hard abs and hair covered chest. She pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Slowly, she ran her hands down his chest, across his stomach, before taking the waistband of his shorts.

Nick watched as she toyed with it before sliding down his body, bringing his shorts with her. He stepped out of them as she stood up. "Now, it's your turn." He breathed before taking the hem of her tang top. She raised her arms above her head as he lifted the article of clothing over her head, dropping it next to his shirt. He grinned when he noticed that the tang top had a built in bra. He let his index finger start at her clavicle and run down to her waistband, skimming the valley between her breasts, circling around her naval. He tugged on the waistband, pulling her flush against him.

Sliding his hands into her shorts, he cupped her behind softly and squeezed. He smiled down at her before she rolled her eyes. "I always knew you were an ass man." Cody smirked, but moaned when his finger slipped inside of her. She gripped his shoulders as her legs weakened the slightest bit.

"You're wrong. I'm a Cody man." Nick grinned before pulling her shorts and panties off, leaving his finger inside of her, curling it and rubbing it in circles around her sweet spot. She moaned feeling the tingles running up her spine. "I think it's time for our shower." He let his finger slip out of her before sucking it into his mouth, moaning at the taste of her.

Cody shivered watching him suck her juices off of his digit. She lifted her hand and tucked it into his boxers before grabbing his erect member, squeezing it softly before running her fingers up and down his shaft. He groaned around his finger, his eyes closing. "Yeah, definitely time for our shower." She leaned up to his ear. "I want to taste you right now."

Olivia laid down in her bed after showering and drying her hair. Grabbing the TV remote, she hit the power button and turned it to an old sitcom she used to watch all the time. She laid the remote down beside her before grabbing the iPad Gordon gave her. The screen lit up with the same familiar room with Elliot in the center, tied to the chair. "Oh, Elliot... if only you could hear me." She breathed.

Sitting up, she laid back down on her stomach and put the iPad on the mattress in front of her before grabbing the letter Elliot was going to send to her. Her heart clenched every time she read over the word 'love'. "My Elliot." She ran her finger over his name, tearing up realizing how mad she was at him for not picking up a phone when he was abducted and taken to another country. "I'm so, so sorry. And, I love you so much."

Elliot rolled his stiff neck again as he stretched out his fingers. After more verbal threats from Pablo about Olivia, he was told he would be spending the night in the chair. He clenched his fists thinking about the new threats Pablo forced into his ear.

_Pablo strutted in front of Elliot, his hands clasped behind his back. "So, her name is Olivia Benson. Olivia. It just kind of rolls off your tongue, doesn't it? I can see why you like her. I had to do a little digging to find her. Did you know that she was kidnapped a couple months ago? The guy that took her has been charged with rape multiple times, but never went to prison. I got my hands on the testimony sheets."_

_"I don't want to hear it." Elliot said, shaking his head._

_"Photos of your precious Olivia." Pablo continued before taking out one, showing him a picture of Olivia after she was found in the beach house. "Look at what that man did to your Olivia. He burned her; he marked her. He force fed her alcohol and tied her to a bed."_

_Elliot looked away from the picture. "Shut up! I don't want to hear about it."_

_"You don't want to hear how this guy degraded your Olivia?" Pablo asked, leaning forward, shoving the photo further into Elliot's vision. "Duct tape, burnt flesh, rope, a black tarp. Your Olivia watched as her kidnapper raped a woman. She was so sickened by the site, that she threw up until she passed out. She listened to the sound of a gunshot as it lodged itself in some poor traffic cop's skull."_

_Elliot growled. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"_

_Pablo grinned. "And, do you know what she left in the trunk of a car she was held in to help her unit find her?" He held up a different picture of the necklace she made with his semper fi emblem. "She left this necklace next to the rope she was restrained with."_

"I love you, Liv." Elliot whispered, tearing up. "God, I hope you're okay."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Olivia rubbed her eyes as she walked with Harry towards the big SUV waiting for them. Gordon was in the driver's seat, tapping the steering wheel nervously, or anxiously. She was too tired to figure out which. He looked over at them. "There you are! Let's go! You know how much I hate going anywhere near Pablo in the daylight. He probably knows we're in Spain already.

"Gordon, aren't you getting a little bit paranoid?" Harry asked, opening the back door for Olivia. She got in, groaning when her legs protested against the use of her muscles. He looked back at her. "Remember to stay hydrated. It will help your muscles. There's a cooler in the back."

"I am not paranoid. This guy is crazy." Gordon argued, leaning towards Harry in his seat. He pointed a finger at Harry. "He sees everything."

Olivia leaned forward in her seat, behind Gordon's. "You sound like my coworker John." She turned when she heard the warehouse door open again. Jessica walked out, happy as could be, while Nick and Cody trudged out, obviously tired.

Jessica climbed into the SUV and climbed into the back. "Good morning, Olivia! Are you excited to see Elliot tonight?"

"As excited as I can be to see my old partner while he is being held hostage by a known killer." Olivia breathed, running a hand through her hair.

Cody rubbed her eyes as they walked up to Harry. "You could've told us that you wanted to leave at five a.m. instead of yelling at all of us with a bullhorn."

"I didn't want to go into your guys' room. I don't want to know what you two do in there." Harry explained, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want you to sitting together either. We don't need you two having sex in front of us."

Nick looked up at Harry, rubbing his weary eyes. "We're not sex crazed." He kissed Cody's head. "I just want to sleep." He climbed into the SUV, sitting in the back with Jessica.

"You're worse than me." Cody mumbled to Harry before climbing into her seat next to Olivia.

"I know I am." Harry grinned before closing the door and getting into the passenger seat. "Let's go, Gordon." He patted the dashboard twice before Gordon took off.

Olivia looked out her window as they drove through the small city. They had a lot of road to cover and she had too much time to think about what they had done to Elliot. She wanted to hear it from him. Thinking about it would only make it worse. Closing her eyes, she felt the tired feeling envelope her again, sinking further into the seat. She could faintly hear the engine as Gordon pressed on the accelerator. The music was turned down low, soothing her even if it was heavy metal. Soon, she was asleep in her seat, riding the bumps the SUV went over.

**SVU**

Elliot grunted as put back in the chair, being handcuffed to it. The black hood was removed from his head, making him squint at the bright fluorescent lights shining back at him. "I told you. Olivia and I never dated, we never slept together. We were never together in any sense of the romantic word. We were partners, that was it."

"So, you never screwed her, not even once?" Pablo asked, his arms crossed behind his back.

"I would never screw her." Elliot gritted out, pulling against his restraints. "We may not have been lovers, but she is my best friend."

Pablo smirked. "So, you do care about her?" He looked around the room before turning on his heel. "I'll see you tonight, Mr. Stabler."

Elliot looked around the room, wondering what Pablo had been looking for, before looking up. He saw the main ceiling with the beams and gigantic lights that probably cost three thousand dollars. Judging by the sunshine on the ceiling, he guessed it was about nine in the morning, maybe ten. "Ten more hours in this chair." He sighed before leaning back, trying to get as comfortable as possible, knowing his back would be killing him by the end.

**SVU**

_"Elliot?" Olivia breathed, looking over the wall. He looked up at her and looked shocked to see her. Quickly, she dropped down onto the floor and hurried over to him, taking the duct tape off his mouth. "El, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get me out of here." Elliot breathed. Olivia went around and untied his hands before helping him stand up. When he was on his feet, she felt his arms wrap around her torso, bringing her close. "How the hell did you get here?"_

_Olivia held him tighter. "I had some help." She pulled back to cup his face and look into his eyes. "I got your letter."_

_Elliot's eyes widened the slightest. He almost looked confused. "You don't look upset." He stated._

_"Why would I be upset?" Olivia asked with a smile._

_"Well, did you get the right letter?" Elliot asked, pulling back from her even further._

_Olivia pulled him back to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him under her lashes. "I'm more than sure I got the right letter." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him, feeling his lips open hers immediately. She moaned when his tongue rubbed against hers. Her feet started moving backwards until her back collided with the concrete wall. His hands flattened against the cool texture._

_He nodded. "You did get the right letter." Before she could say anything else, his lips were back on hers, claiming hers. She gasped when his hips pushed against hers, his erection evident against her pelvis. "Do you want this?"_

_"I love you." Olivia nodded and leaned back up towards him. There lips brushed against each others._

_"Liv!" A voice called to her. She opened her eyes while kissing Elliot, looking around the room. "Olivia!" She felt his hands leaving her. "OLIVIA!"_

Olivia woke with a start and looked to find that it was Nick that woke her up. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Olivia looked around the SUV and noticed that they were at the hotel they were staying at. Cody was trying to stay awake while Jessica was out cold. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a really nice dream. I haven't had one in a while."

"Oh, sorry." Nick apologized before turning to Jessica. He looked at Cody. "Is she still dangerous when she wakes up?"

"Highly." Cody muttered before looking towards Harry talking to the hotel manager. He motioned for them to come in. "Our reservation was confirmed. Let's go." She opened her door as did Gordon. Olivia opened her door and chuckled when she saw Nick confused as to what to do.

"I'd let Harry handle it." Olivia informed Nick before walking around to the trunk, grabbing the bags that they brought.

After getting room keys and numbers, they all went to their floor and into their rooms to freshen up and get some rest before going to Pablo's. Harry walked into Nick and Cody's room, seeing the door open. "Hey, we're going to leave here around nine tonight, so be ready to go by then."

"Got it. Are you ordering pizza later?" Cody asked, running a hand through her hair.

Harry shook his head. "I figured we could get something to eat on the way back. If we get Elliot, he's going to want some real food. Pizza is just the trick." He nodded once to them before turning on his heel. "I'm not coming back in here." With that, he closed the door.

Nick looked at Cody. "We're not that bad, are we?"

"I don't know." Cody shrugged before looking at him. He was wearing old ratty jeans and a old blue t-shirt that hung on him loosely. Nick saw her eyes darken and his lips automatically parted. "Maybe we are." She breathed before jumping him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands cupping his face.

Nick splayed his hands on her back, pulling her closer. "Definitely are." He placed her on the bed before standing back up, looking down at her as she panted and looked at him with desire and need. "This time... I'll fuck you." Cody moaned before he pounced onto the bed, clasping his lips onto hers roughly. He started peeling her clothes off as quickly as he could before doing the same for himself. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over before leaning down to her ear. "We're going to try something new." He pulled her up. "Grab the headboard and lean forward.

Cody furrowed her eyebrows but grabbed the headboard, leaning forward so that she was relying on her knees. Her eyes widened when she felt Nick widen her legs further and kneel in between them. Once he was where he wanted to be, he leaned back on his calves before kissing the base of Cody's spine. He bit her behind lightly, causing her to groaned, before grabbing her waist again. "Let go of the headboard." Nick commanded. Cody let go, leaning back further to keep her balance. She felt his chest hair against her behind before he pulled her hips down.

His member entered her suddenly, causing her to scream out in pleasure and pain. "Dear God, Nick. Baby, that feels so good."

"Good, cause this is how I'm going to fuck you." He whispered in her ear. "Put your palms on the mattress and make sure you don't hit your head on the headboard, okay?" Cody nodded before Nick started thrusting into her. She moaned as the pleasure coursed through her body, making her nerves light up and ignite every feeling in her.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Olivia turned the gun over in her hand before slipping it into its holster, attached to her waist. She looked at Cody, squatted beside her as they looked at the large warehouse. It was in the middle of nowhere and didn't look sturdy on the outside, but Olivia knew it was all concrete inside. "Do you remember what to do?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded before following Cody over to one of the large green jeeps with bunks in the back. They climbed in and hid under the blanket before they saw Nick and Harry do the same to the jeep next to them.

Gordon came in over their earpieces. "Okay guys, once you get in, there are five guys waiting for the jeeps. You also have at least two drivers to worry about. The odds are against you so shoot quick and smart. We can't waste any bullets here."

"Got it, Gordon." Harry breathed before Olivia and Cody's jeep started up. Nick and Harry's started up a minute later and the two headed off to the warehouse.

Olivia grabbed her gun and straightened her arms out, ready for the blanket to be lifted. She looked over at Cody and noticed her grabbing the gun from her thigh and taking the safety off before putting it back in the holster. The metal of the bunk was cold, the temperature soaking into her clothes and onto her skin. She put her hands on the metal to stop herself from sliding when the jeep stopped. Two men started talking in Spanish, soon joined by more voices. Judging by the chatter, Olivia guessed there was five or six men. "Descubrirlas!" One of them ordered.

"Get ready." Cody breathed to Olivia before the blankets were raised. They both sat up and saw that Nick and Harry were already up and shooting. Olivia shot the guy that was about to grab her arm and climbed out of the bunk, pointing her gun around the room. "I think we're good."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded before putting her gun back in its holster. She squatted down and unzipped the bullet proof vest on one of the men before putting it on herself, tightening the straps.

"Okay, I'll go find the control room to see where Elliot is. You guys find Pablo." Harry directed them before going to the far wall and jumping up. He grabbed the edge of the wall and climbed on top of the wall before climbing on top of it.

Nick looked at Cody with wide eyes. "We're doing that?"

Cody chuckled. "Yeah, what'd you expect?"

"Yeah, Nick, what'd you expect?" Olivia smirked, knowing she was irritating him. He glared at the two of them before going to the opposite wall.

Cody jutted her chin towards the walls. "The walls are short because Pablo only hires people from Japan and China. It saves money and they are good at what they do." She put on black quad gloves and walked with Olivia over to Nick. "Just be quiet and don't fall." She pecked Nick's lips before going over to the wall.

Olivia looked at Nick and he just smirked. She rolled her eyes and watched as Cody hoisted herself onto the wall and looked back at them. "Let's go Liv." Nick grinned before going over to the wall and pulling himself up. Olivia followed suit and was shocked by the site in front of her. Their were walls everywhere. It looked like a giant maze that took hours to get out of if you didn't know a general direction of where the exit was.

"Wow." Olivia breathed before she looked down. Everything was concrete and she wondered how they were going to find Elliot in the confines of the cement barriers.

As they crawled along the top of the walls, Cody pointed in different directions, telling them to go those ways. Olivia moved along, her heart rate rising when she saw a guard and slowing down when they passed, seemingly oblivious to her presence. She looked down and into a room and nearly fell over when she saw the familiar room where Elliot was held. Quickly, she scanned the area around her and lifted her wrist when she didn't find any guards. "Guys, I found the room where Elliot was held."

"Don't go down there until Cody or Nick get to you? Is he even in there?" Harry asked as he turned into a new vent.

"No, he's not." Olivia breathed before the door opened beneath her. Two men dragged Elliot in before sitting him down. "Hold on that." She whispered.

"So, Elliot, how did you enjoy your talk with Pablo?" Ray asked, putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Did he tell you what he wanted to do to that girlfriend of yours? Olivia, I think her names was." Olivia's eyes widened. "I bet he told you every little detail of what he wanted to do to her."

Elliot butted his head with Ray's and watched him fall onto the floor. "Shut up, you son of a bitch."

Parson put a gun to Elliot's head and cocked it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Elliot just glared up at Parson before he put his gun down. "We'll be back for you."

Once they were both out of the room, Olivia saw Nick crawl up to her. Before he could say a thing, Olivia hopped off the wall. Nick landed beside her. Elliot looked up at her and his eyes widened. "Liv?"

"Hey El." Olivia whispered, tearing up, before going over to him. She squatted down in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you." Elliot smiled at her. He grinned when she did, pressing her forehead to his. "I missed you."

Olivia sniffled. "I missed you more." She put her hands on his torso and breathed him in. "Let's get you out of here."

Elliot looked into her eyes. "Do you have anything to pick the lock of these cuffs?" He asked, pointing out that he was restrained with them.

Olivia looked up at Nick. He shook his head. "Shit!" She gritted out.

"Liv, why don't we go get Pablo? He probably has the key." Nick suggested.

"She is not going anywhere near Pablo." Elliot growled, pulling at his restraints.

"And, I am not leaving him." Olivia stated, looking Nick in the eyes. "He is not leaving my sights." She pulled out an extra earpiece from her pocket and put it in Elliot's ear, making sure it couldn't be seen from most angles. "You'll be able to hear all of us with this." She clipped a mic onto the inside of his collar. "Talk into this if you see something."

Elliot smirked. "What did you get yourself into?"

Olivia smiled. "Something I'm glad I stepped into." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb before the door burst open.

Pablo, Ray, and Parson came through. Pablo had a grin on his face. "I knew that this woman would come and find you."

Nick stepped towards Pablo, about to punch him, when Parson tasered him. He fell onto the ground, shaking involuntarily. Olivia stood up and grabbed Pablo's hand when he wanted to hit her. Ray came up behind her and tasered her, making her fall onto the floor.

"You really are right for him." Pablo seethed before grabbing Olivia's foot, dragging her until she was laying in front of Elliot, her head at his feet. He looked up at Elliot. "I want you to watch as I screw your girlfriend here." He kneeled down, trapping Olivia's legs between his own.

"Get off of her! Don't you dare touch her!" Elliot shouted, struggling to get free. The chair started moving beneath him, but Ray grabbed it and kept it in place.

Pablo ran his finger from Olivia's neck to the valley between her breasts. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Get off of her, Pablo." Cody demanded. Pablo turned to find Cody standing by the door, breathing heavily, as she glared at him.

"Cody." Pablo grinned. "You've come back again." He stood up and walked closer to her, letting his eyes scan over her. "You're working with cops. That's not your style."

Cody rolled her eyes. "You don't know me."

Pablo smirked. "I know you are who you are because of me... and Daddy."

"You don't even know my father so leave him out of this." Cody growled, stepping closer to him.

Pablo grabbed her elbow. "That's where you're wrong." Cody gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down to find Pablo injecting her with something in a syringe. "Goodnight." He smiled before all Cody saw was black.

**Please review! You guys are the best! My sister's birthday and one of my best friend's birthdays is tomorrow!**


End file.
